Y si no te recuerdo?
by I dont know I want to sleep
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si olvidaras todo? ... Abro los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver es blanco y borroso, el aroma es a desinfectante, látex y alcohol ¿Dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada ¿Cómo llegue aquí?…
1. Preguntas

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de

Bueno este finc es para mi amiga Jasmin que leyó _Vuelta atrás _y me pidió continuación así que aquí está, todavía no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser pero si va a ver más de uno, espero les guste, acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas

Sary Days si lees esto lamento la demora xd

Ahora si sin mas que comentar lean

* * *

**Y si no te recuerdo?**

Abro los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver es blanco y borroso, el aroma es a desinfectante, látex y alcohol ¿Dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada ¿Cómo llegue aquí?… nada mi mente no lo sabe

-¿Ted? ¡Ted!- una mujer joven peli naranja, delgada, ojos verdes que viste unos jeans azules, blusa verde. Me mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es Ted?, ¿la conozco? Intento levantarme pero un gran dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo por la mitad, eso me recuerda ¿¡Qué me paso!?

\- No, no te muevas- siento como me pone su delicada mano en el pecho impidiéndome levantarme; ella me mira con preocupación, lo cual llama mi atención

-¿Quién eres?- tengo que saberlo pero tan pronto le pregunte sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y si no me equivoco también con temor

-¿Quién …- no termino de hablar pues se vio interrumpida porque llego una mujer de bata blanca

\- Señorita tiene que retirarse- dijo la mujer

-pero doctora-

\- lo lamento pero bien sabe que hicimos una gran excepción con usted al permitirle estar aquí y si quiere que así se mantenga por favor retírese un momento, si hay alguna anomalía le informaremos lo más pronto posible-

-está bien, nos vemos Ted -y con eso la peli naranja salió de lo que ahora me doy cuenta es una habitación de hospital

\- Joven ¿puede oírme?-

-si- conteste algo confundido

-soy la doctora Lendeche, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- su pregunta me descoloca, no lo sé, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mi

\- no lo recuerdo! ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?!- respondo sumamente alterado

-Tranquilo, si no lo haces te tendré que sedar y no podré decirte nada ¿ok?-

-ok-

\- Bien, tuviste un accidente, un auto (taxi) te atropello y recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual creo una contusión que inflamo tu cerebro pero no creo ninguna hemorragia, eso en tu caso es muy bueno pues tu cuerpo también recibió fuertes golpes por suerte eres muy fuerte y estas mejorando rápido; te mantendremos en observación hasta que la inflamación cerebral baje lo suficiente. Ya informamos a tu familia, cuando lleguen les explicare todo y tranquilo tu falta de memoria se ocasiono por el golpe en la cabeza, esperaremos a que salgan los resultados de los estudios que realizamos para ver qué tan grabe es o si solo es temporal-

-emm ¿doctora? ¿Quién es la mujer que estaba aquí hace un momento?-pregunte algo confundido porque según entendí mi familia que al parecer tengo no está aquí

-oh creo que es mejor que ella te lo explique, claro si así lo prefieres; lo que te puedo decir es que es una buena persona y a lo que tengo entendido se conocen- su respuesta me dejo algo intrigado y con deseos de saber quién es esa chica -¿quieres verla?-

\- si eso creo-

-bien, vendré en unas horas para ver como sigues, si surge alguna emergencia aprieta ese botón (señala a mi derecha en la cabecera de la camilla)-sin más salió de la habitación

Así que analizo lo poco que se.

1.- estoy en un hospital

2.- me atropellaron y tengo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

3.- no recuerdo prácticamente nada

Mmm mi nombre ¿Cuál es? Esa chica me llamo… T.. ¿tomas?... ¿Ed?... ¿Fred? mm no T… ¡Ted! ¡si ese es! ; ahora el doctor dijo que mi familia vendría pronto, ojala los pueda reconocer porque no tengo nada muy claro que digamos

Toc, toc -¿Ted? – dice ella asomándose un poco por la puerta, eso me hiso preguntarme ¿Cuál es su nombre? Porque no le puedo decir o pensar en ella como _la chica_ todo el tiempo

-sí, pasa-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dice entrando y tomando asiento en la silla junto a mi camilla

-mmm me duele el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero estoy vivo eso es bueno jeje, disculpa pero ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-

-oh bueno es normal que te duela y claro, soy Audrey, ¿quieres saber más de mí, de nosotros?-pregunto entre curiosa y entusiasta ò eso me pareció

-si eso me gustaría mucho- digo sonriendo sin darme cuenta, curioso verla así me provoca felicidad, raro ¿no?

-como ya te dije soy Audrey, Audrey Storm, tengo 24 años soy mayor que tú por 2 años eso quiere decir que tú tienes 22, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños e… - Audrey fue interrumpida nuevamente por la puerta que se abrió y una mujer con lentes, altura media-alta, delgada, cabello café estilo afro con algunas canas, me veía con preocupación marcada en todo su rostro

-Señora Wiggins-

-Audrey, querida gracias por cuidarlo-

-No es nada señora Wiggins (la mira compresivamente), los dejare a solas (ahora me mira a mi diciéndome que no te preocupes con su mirada) hablamos luego Ted- me dedico una sonrrisa y se fue tan pronto como despego su mirada esmeralda de la mía

\- Ted, cariño- me habla dulcemente- la doctora ya me explico lo que paso y cuál es tu estado de salud-

\- Está bien pero… ¿Quién es usted?- tristeza enmarco su rostro, lo cual provoco un gran pesar en mi porque a cada minuto que pasa tengo más deseos, mas ansias de recordar.

-Soy tu madre Ted- toma mi mano siendo la suya muy cálida – te diré algunas cosas sobre ti, si sientes que te duele la cabeza me lo tienes que decir inmediatamente ¿ok?-

-si-

-Tu nombre es Theodor Wiggins, tienes 22 años, acabas de regresar de Londres estuviste estudiando 5 años Ingeniería Ambiental, ahora estas en Thneed-ville aquí naciste esta es tu ciudad natal, llevas 2 días en la ciudad por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir hijo- me mira intentando saber que pienso pero creo que es algo que tengo que digerir

-está bien, em mamá- eso es todo lo que puedo decir, espero recordar pronto

* * *

Que tal les gusto? Espero sus comentarios XD


	2. Hospital

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de .

Notas de autora al final.

* * *

**En el hospital**

Blanco es un bonito color, pacifico, no tengo nada en contra pero… estoy harto de el! ; llevo cuatro semana encerrado en este bendito hospital, no aguanto más! Aunque debo admitir que me tratan muy bien, las enfermeras son amables y atentas… me pregunto ¿por qué? Un día escuche algo acerca de un árbol que si mal no recuerdo se llama Trúfula.

Hace una semana me programaron una cirugía para reducir mi presión arterial pero gracias a Dios al final no fue necesario. Por suerte mañana me dan de alta, la inflamación bajo considerablemente hasta al punto de llegar a ser casi nula CASI gracias a eso tengo que venir tres vez por semana a tratamiento y chequeo; todos los días viene mi madre y mis abuelos a verme, poco a poco los estoy recordando, la doctora dijo que a este ritmo pronto podre tener mis recuerdos de vuelta, lo cual me entusiasma mucho.

Mis abuelos son Grammy Norma y The Once-ler me contaron que se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes pero se separaron (larga historia) y cuando yo tenía 14 años se encontraron otra vez, volvieron a tratarse y bueno donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, es muy tierno y conmovedor verlos juntos aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

También vino a visitarme Audrey, me conto que al igual que yo ella estudio Ingeniería Ambiental peo ella estudio en Stanford una gran universidad hasta donde sé, ella regreso a vivir a Thneedville hace un año aunque termino su carrera hace 2, esto debido a que le ofrecieron un trabajo en San Francisco, California que le ayudo a tener más experiencia para poder ayudar en Thneedville, me conto que hace varios años (más de 8 en realidad) la ciudad era muy distinta, _era un lugar donde abundaba lo plástico y falso, no había un árbol vivo o naturaleza, pero eso les gustaba; _escuche atentamente toda la descripción y la verdad sonaba horrible, río en el que si nadabas brillabas cual neón, la calidad de aire era fatal (tenían que comprarlo CONPRARLO!), una muralla los aislaba de todo lo que había alrededor; Audrey pareció darse cuenta de mi expresión facial porque al final me sonrió (una sonrisa hermosa a mi parecer) y dijo:

-pero todo eso cambio gracias a alguien muy importante para mí – su mirada se volvió más intensa mientras lo decía, eso provocó que mi estómago se contrajera en anticipación no sé por qué lo sentí ni por qué me dieron ¿celos? Naha imposible porque tenerlos digo ella me dijo que somos amigos, no me quiso decir más sobre el asunto argumentando –eso lo tienes que recordar por ti cuenta Ted- le pregunte el ¿por qué? Como respuesta solo obtuve una sonrisa (encantadora por cierto), lo cual era/es muy injusto pues son agh! me convencen con facilidad, ¿Qué poder ejercer esta chica sobre mí? Si con solo una sonrisa es capaz de apaciguarme, en fin después de eso hablamos de cosas más triviales.

En tiempos "libres" que son cuando no tengo visitas y estoy solo, miro por la ventana el paisaje (estoy en el 5to piso del hospital) que me proporciona la altura, desde aquí puedo ver una parte de la ciudad y el gran valle que se extiende detrás de esta, ya quiero salir de aquí para conocer todo y bueno eso me puede ayudar a recordar más rápido, la doctora me comento que los resultados de los estudios no son tan alarmantes pero no por eso menos riesgosos para mi salud y que podre recordar con forme pase el tiempo pero que no debo exigirme mucho que a pesar de no ser algo muy grabe un golpe en la cabeza siempre es peligroso, pues el cerebro es el órgano mayor del sistema nervioso central y el centro de control para todo el cuerpo, tanto actividades voluntarias como actividades involuntarias. También es responsable de la complejidad del pensamiento, memoria, emociones y lenguaje. Que el cerebro es sumamente complejo.

A demás las contusiones, son especialmente susceptibles de causar el aumento de la presión intracraneal (PIC) y concomitante aplastamiento de los tejidos cerebrales delicados. Las contusiones se forman típicamente en una forma de cuña en la parte más ancha en la parte más externa del cerebro.

No le entendí del todo y no quise parecer un estúpido diciendo "_no entendí"_ pero me di una idea de lo que quería decir que fue: No te expongas/precipites porque el cerebro es delicado, lo que tuviste fue una contusión y son muy peligrosas así que cuídate.

Toc, Toc el sonido de la puerta detiene mis cavilaciones

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- me pregunta la doctora Lendeche que a decir verdad es muy buena con migo (:3)

-mejor, me siento bien- estoy seguro de tener una gran sonrisa, la cual es correspondida por la doctora

-eso me parece perfecto, mañana te daremos de alta, recuerda que no tienes que esforzarte mucho ni físicamente ni mentalmente ¿de acuerdo?- me mira de tal forma que es imposible decir no, pues su mirada es tanto autoritaria como preocupada

-de acuerdo Doc. – respondo con un suspiro, empiezo a creer que soy débil ante las mujeres cuando me miran de una forma tan sincera

-¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Ella estaba cuidándote no?-

\- oh ella fue a comprar un café y algo de comer-

-está bien, cuando llegue le dices que me busque para revisar el papeleo ¿ok?-

-ok Doc.- ella me sonrió y se fue

Guao creo que soy muy buen paciente porque tanto las enfermeras como los doctores me tratan bien. Unos minutos después volvió mi madre y le comente lo que la doctora me pidió, después de decirle se fue nuevamente para arreglar los papeles, y ya que no tengo nada que hacer me dejo vencer por el sueño después de todo salgo hasta mañana, y justo antes de quedar dormido una chica peli naranja con ojos esmeralda cruzo por mi mente, no me puede estar pasando esto.

^o^ zzZ. -.- zzZ non zzZ. ^Q^ zzZ

* * *

Y que les pareció? Mucho blablá? No me juzguen es necesario (me hago bolita en el piso), en fin espero que alguien lea esto y le guste

PD: dejen reviews me motivarían mucho XD


	3. Sueño

Hola! *esquiva rocas y objetos punzantes*

Jeje lo lamento mucho, me tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar (más de un mes) pero en mi defensa no tenía nada repito NADA de inspiración me bloquee y por más que quise… nada, en fin espero disfruten del capítulo.

Gracias Gemm por darle un chequeo y no matarme por estar insistiendo

Acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas y solo por esta vez reclamos xd

_Sueños en Cursivas_

Pensamientos en ()

Notas de autora al final (si es que hay)

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de .

* * *

Chapter 3

Clima templado, ligero norte estoy acostado en el césped puedo ver como el viento mueve el follaje de los árboles.

Hace un mes me dieron de alta del hospital y hace 2 semanas comencé a recordar; no estoy seguro de como sentirme al respecto, mientras estuve en Londres conocí a una gran persona que me ayudo a adaptarme a estar en otro país, con el paso del tiempo él se convirtió en un gran amigo que lamentablemente hace un año aproximadamente murió, por desgracia no recuerdo su nombre lo cual me hace sentir pésimo tampoco recuerdo cómo ni Dónde murió solo sé que está muerto ¡lindo recuerdo! ¿no? *inserte sarcasmo.

Por otro lado recuerdo algunas cosas de mi infancia juegos, paseos, plástico, aire contaminado, una motoneta, un patio trasero y el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón nada esta realmente claro solo son flashes de mi pasado pero con el tiempo espero que sean más claros.

El viento sigue soplando cada vez más fuerte, no me molesta de hecho es bastante relajante, siento como mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco.

Audrey`s Pov

Hoy no es mi día, primero me levante tarde, luego me tuve que bañar con agua fría porque el calentador se descompuso y como ya era tarde no desayune, cuando llegue al trabajo me encontré con Devora la asistente personal de mi jefe Derek, a decir verdad ella me odia no sé por qué pero no le doy mucha importancia, apenas me vio su actitud petulante salió a flote y como siempre (ò casi siempre) la ignore pasando de largo, llegue a mi oficina ya con una vena súper hinchada deje mis cosas en su lugar; me puse mi bata y salí con rumbo al laboratorio que está cerca del invernadero para hace el chequeo diario de un grupo de trufulas plantadas en diferentes climas con el fin de ver si se pueden adaptar a otro tipo de entorno natural; pero un pasante derramo un químico toxico para el ser humano no así a las plantas (gracias a Dios) en el laboratorio dejándolo en cuarentena por lo que resta del día mientras lo desinfectan, eso me dejo sin nada que hacer ya que ese laboratorio (#1 especializado en botánica)está toda la información que requiero para hacer mi trabajo (la oficina es un lujo ya que todo el trabajo lo hago en el laboratorio)así que Derek nos dio el día.

-Tranquila mañana podrás seguir con tu trabajo, un día libre no ara daño- me dijo Derek y sin más se fue

Lo malo es que tengo algunas cosas (informes, registros, etc.) que hacer lo más pronto posible, pero bueno no podía hacer nada hasta mañana cuando el laboratorio estuviera libre de toxinas y por si todo lo anterior fuera poco el clima lo empeoro pues cambio en poco tiempo, cuando salí de casa parecía que estaría templado durante el día pero ahora se está nublado más de lo esperado con el viento cada vez más fuerte, así que me apresure a regresar a mi casa ya que mi humor no es el mejor.

Cruzo el parque de la ciudad que ya no es como era antes, ahora tiene árboles, pasto y flores (en pocas palabras no es todo de plástico), voy a paso lento pues la naturaleza me tranquiliza; cuando a lo lejos vislumbro una figura conocida en el pasto a los pies de un árbol.

Ted´s Pov

_Estoy en un muy joven valle de trufulas puedo ver las pequeñas trufulas retoñando, comienza a haber pasto bueno más pasto eso se nota pues en partes hay y en otras no, a lo lejos puedo vislumbrar una alta construcción en una colina (la cual se me hace muy familiar) el clima por otro lado es cálido el sol no quema como uno pensaría si no que calienta, el cielo tiene unas cuantas nubes pero en si está despejado._

_Empiezo a caminar cerca de un arroyo que está a unos cuantos metros de mí, unos minutos después veo una silueta conocida (en realidad ciento que la conozco pero no recuerdo) que poco a poco se va acercando o ¿soy yo el que se acerca? Intento descifrar quien es… es una mujer se nota por su delicada silueta… mmm mejor dicho una chica delgada … pero no puedo distinguir su rostro, tiene el cabello largo y piel clara, ciento anticipación al saber que se está (o estoy) acercando a mi ( a ella según sea el caso de quien se acerca a quien), mis pasos empiezan a acelerarse pero cuando estoy a unos 6 metros de ella me detengo, miro su rostro pero aún sigue borroso -Ted- si ser consiente alzo mi mano para saludarla agitándola -Ted- ella responde a mi saludo de la misma forma y mueve sus labios pero soy incapaz de oír lo que dice, se acerca -Ted- solo está a 3 metros ahora -Ted- intento verla con más detalle -Ted- 2 metros nos separan, mi visión de su rostro se está aclarando -Ted!- un poco más -TED!- …._

-.x x.x T.T -O- :d =$ -.x x.x T.T -O- :d =$

* * *

Y bien… que les pareció?

Como ya escribí antes este capítulo me costó escribirlo

Espero subir el próximo más rápido que este (uou aunque no lo he escrito)

Una cosa que aprendí es… a no volver a publicar una historia si no la termino antes, porque a mí no me gusta que se tarden en publicar y es exactamente lo que me paso

Mil disculpas enserio!


	4. Una noticia

Hey sorprendentemente estoy viva… mmm… apenas jeje

Acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas

Notas de autora al final (si es que hay)

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de .

* * *

Chaper 4

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde la primera vez que soñé con **ella **y la verdad es que no he podido sacarla de mi mente, por más cursi que suene creo que me estoy enamorando, me enamoro de esa chica que aparece solo en mis sueños, con la cual me siento bien y en paz; en cada sueño mi corazón se acelera, me pongo nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, sé que es ilógico e imposible pero así es y no puedo cambiarlo.

Por otro lado en estos 2 meses gran parte de mi memoria ha vuelto no todo pero algo es algo, para ser más precisos recuerdo en gran parte sobre mi vida en Londres y muy poco sobre mi infancia en Thneed-ville, la doctora dice que es normal y que con el tiempo voy a recordar todo o en su defecto casi todo.

También empecé a trabajar en Green Industries, por ahora me están capacitando para que así pueda tomar el puesto que me habían ofrecido desde el principio, por suerte recuerdo varias cosas sobre mi carrera lo cual es curioso porque me es más fácil recordar ese tipo de cosas de igual forma las más básicas es como si solo hubiese olvidado lugares, personas, hechos pero no conocimientos bueno no del todo.

La ingeniera Garden es quien me capacita ella es de complexión delgada, alta, ojos cafés claros, cabello castaño lacio que le llega a la altura de su espalda en conclusión una mujer muy bella; pero paso un par de horas a cargo de Audrey bueno la Ingeniera Audrey Storm para un mayor conocimiento lo cual es de gran ayuda y me agrada estar con ella es cómodo.

-Ted, Ted-

\- eh oh disculpe Ing. Garden-

\- llámame Kate ya te lo había dicho- me recrimina

\- lo siento, Kate- ella sonríe

\- mmm está bien pero te preguntaba si ¿vas a ir con nosotros a tomar algo?- pone ojos de cachorro por lo cual dejo salir una risa ligera

\- si claro-

\- estupendo (me mira de forma analítica) ¿estás bien Ted?-

\- sí, estoy bien (sonrío) solo pensaba-

\- (¬.¬) mmm de casualidad ¿pensabas en Storm? 0:3 -

\- n… o… no – Estúpido ¿por qué tartamudeas? bueno si pensaba en ella pero no de otra forma y… y más importante ¡¿Por qué se me sube la sangre a la cara?!

\- jajaja LOl pues tu cara dice otra cosa Wiggins-

\- pff-

\- ya, ya, nos vemos a las 8:30pm en "The Shadow´s Coffee" no llegues tarde chao- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y la vi alejarse por el pasillo.

PoV´s 3ra persona

Unas horas después, se ve a un hombre joven frente a una pantalla plana en un dormitorio

\- ¡Hey!- llaman 2 personas del otro lado del monitor

\- Hola chicos-

\- pensamos que no llamarías- quien habla es una mujer joven rubia, 1.78 de altura, ojos azules penetrantes de apariencia caucásica se acerca a la pantalla

-lo siento, fue un largo día ¿Cómo están?-

\- bien, extrañándote hermano nos haces falta (mira hacia atrás), Grace no tarda en llegar quiere decirnos algo a todos dice que es importante – el que habla es un hombre un poco bronceado, ojos negros, cabello negro, de aspecto atlético

-ok ¿Qué será esta vez? Tal…- no pudo a completar su frase ya que al otro lado de la pantalla se abre la puerta estrepitosamente dando paso a una figura femenina 1.65m de altura, pelinegra, ojos azul eléctricos, caucásica de 23 años

\- ¡hola chicos! ^o^ - (todos con una gotita en la cabeza)

\- hola Grace, ya era hora de que llegaras-

\- cállate Hayden (¬.¬), hola Ted (X3) ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿has conocido a alguna chica que te interese?, ¿Qué tal el trabajo? cierto (pone un dedo en su barbilla) tengo algo que contarles de seguro se van a emocionar tanto como yo aún…-

\- Grace tranquila, nos confundes a todos y más a Ted mira su cara – señala la cara del pobre (esta cara Xd)

\- ops, lo siento Ash lo siento Ted-

\- ¡Que! ¿Por qué con ellos si te disculpas y con migo no?-

\- porque ellos se lo merecen tu no así de sencillo-

\- em chicos- interviene Ash

-eso sí que no, tú a mí me callaste-

-em chicos- interviene Ted

-pero tú te lo merecías-

-¡Chicos!- gritan para llamar la atención de esa discusión sin sentido –gracias, Grace ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?- pregunta Ted

-oh si eso, en el trabajo gane 3 boletos ya saben de esas rifas donde tu jefe te casi obliga a comprar un boleto, bueno ese no es el punto el punto es que gane un viaje todo pagado para ir a Thneed-ville una semana, con eso de que One Word Industries está asociado a Green Industries y pensé ya que Hayden y Ash estarán de vacaciones en 2 días pensé que quizás… quisiera ir con migo- 0;)

\- ¡sí!- respondieron los nombrados inmediatamente

\- genial yo los puedo ir a recoger al aeropuerto- anuncio Ted

-si-

\- y ¿cuándo vendrán?-

\- a eso, el vuelo sale en 3 días- respondió de lo más tranquila Grace

-¡¿Qué?! Cuando pensabas decirnos-

-lo siento chicos lo que pasa es que se me olvidaba decirles (Xc)- y así paso la siguiente hora con ellos poniéndose de acuerdo hasta que Ted se tuvo que despedir.

PoV`s normal

La tarde paso rápido, cuando llegue al café Kate y los demás ya estaban ahí y todo fue relativamente bien hasta que Audrey llego, no me mal entiendan ella me agrada es una buena amiga y cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, tranquilo, su cabello huele rico, tiene una sonrisa … ejem me estoy saliendo de tema ¿en que estaba? a sí, pero la forma en la que me mira en ocasiones es no sé cómo explicarlo raro como si esperara que hiciera algo, en fin; pese a todo me la pase bien (con pese a todo me refiero a las insinuaciones que algunos compañeros asían con respecto a mí y alguien más, y las miradas de Audrey)al final de la noche acompañe/lleve a Audrey a su casa pero al despedirnos ella me beso en la comisura de los labios antes de entrar rápidamente no voy a admitir que eso me dejo tonto, ahí parado en su puerta de entrada por más tiempo del que admitiría alguna vez . Pero ese beso fue algo tan familiar como si ya hubiera pasado en muchas ocasiones antes, realmente me gusto.

Esa noche cuando estaba a punto de dormir me pregunte ¿a qué sabrán sus labios…? Y más importante: ¿Quién eres/ Quién fuiste para mi Audrey Storm?

* * *

¿Y … les gusto? Ya sé que me tarde muchooooooooo en actualizar y no tengo excusa pero en realidad espero que este cap. les gustara.

Nos leemos pronto (espero).


	5. Y eso paso anoche

**Y si no te recuerdo?**

Acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas.

Pensamientos en ()

Notas de autora al final (si es que hay)

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de Dr. Seuss

* * *

Chaper 5.

Cuando desperté no creí todo lo que paso ¿a qué me refiero? Bueno todo empezó anoche, Ash y los chicos llegaron hace 2 días a la ciudad; en mi tiempo libre les mostré la ciudad y los alrededores (aunque ellos los recorrieron por su parte después ), les presente a mi familia y amigos, todo fue bien, Hayden y las chicas congeniaron bien con Kate, Audrey y los demás, además creo que mamá quiere adoptarlos en especial a Ash (no la culpo son excelentes personas), pese a los momentos cuando mi madre al igual que mis abuelos les mostraron fotos vergonzosas contando algo al respecto o contando alguna historia de mi niñez/adolescencia.

El sábado por la noche algo cambio, todos quedamos de ir a casa de Connor (novio de Kate) para pasar el rato y romper la rutina.

-Flash back-

En casa de Connor

Tock, tock… Tock, tock!

Hola chicos! Pasen, los estábamos esperando- comenta Connor *hombre alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, de unos 26 años

Hola, gracias – contestan los recién llegados, mientras ingresan a la casa

-Ya en la sala-

Hi, que bueno que llegaron ya solo falta Audrey- saluda/comunica Mar

-End Flash Back-

Se supone que era una pequeña reunión entre amigos pero empezó a llegar más gente y de un momento a otro la casa estaba llena; debo admitir que tome un poco pero no lo suficiente para emborracharme, recuerdo haber estado con Ash casi toda la noche (hablando y bailando no sean mal pensados), pero en algún momento cuando me separe de Ash creí verla a **Ella **y la empecé a seguir (sueno como un acosador) pero la perdí de vista después de que dio vuelta a un pasillo, así que frustrado busque un lugar más tranquilo para relajarme y pensar un momento después de todo sé que no alucine y _que la vi, _fui a un lugar apartado de la casa que termino por ser un balcón que daba al jardín, uno muy hermoso cabe mencionar, estaba adornado con luces en algunos árboles, había un estanque en un rincón y diferentes tipos de flores por lo que pude admirar.

Cuando salí no había nadie o eso creí, el balcón era lo bastante amplio como para notar algo a simple vista, estuve ahí por varios minutos observando el cielo estrellado en todo su esplendor hasta que escuche a alguien estornudar lo cual me sorprendió porque no escuche a nadie salir así que busque de dónde provenía ese estornudo .

Salud-

Gracias, Ted-

¿Qué haces aquí? Está empezando a refrescar- comente acercándome

*sonríe* solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a admirar las estrellas, ¿no te parecen hermosas?-

Si, *mirándola de reojo* muy hermosas-

Pero ¿y tú?-

Eh, ah, buscaba un lugar para pensar y respirar, hay mucha gente ahí adentro *señala* xd-

=) entiendo-

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos disfrutando de la vista y compañía del otro pero cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, he de admitir que me fue imposible el no verla disimuladamente, intente recordar a tan bella mujer porque si, Audrey Storm es una mujer que describe a la belleza y no solo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser, en el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con ella me he dado cuenta de su preocupación por el ambiente, su amor por las plantas se preocupa por cosas que son tan esenciales en la vida diaria y que no son apreciados ni cuidados de la forma que merecen, pero también me di cuentas de esas pequeñas expresiones cuando algo le agrada, cuando no lo hace, cuando se enoja, cuando se frustra no sé por qué exactamente me doy cuenta de eso pero hay algo en ella, tiene lo que muchos llaman ángel y eso me hace imposible no verla (o eso creí) me da tranquilidad tenerla cerca.

Creo que noto mi mirada sobre ella porque me miro como quien te sorprende haciendo algo, siendo que me ponga colorado por ser descubierto, eso solo provoca que alce un poco más su ceja y me sonría.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿tengo algo en la cara quizás?- pregunto divertida aumentando mi sonrojo

Na.. nada- conteste volteando a otro lado

Vamos Ted, ¿Qué es?- insistió

No es nada, enserio- masculle aun sin mirarla

Jajajaja, algunas cosas no cambian no importa cuánto pase-

¿A qué te refieres?- fue mi turno de preguntar

Cuando éramos niños hacías lo mismo, me mirabas por un largo rato sin decir nada, cuando te preguntaba te ponías todo rojo y volteabas para otro lado aunque rara vez me contestabas - me explico con una sonrisa al final, parecía como si recordara muchos otros momentos así

Audrey- *tono serio*

Mmm… ¿si?- contesto saliendo de sus recuerdos y sorprendida por el tono del hombre frente a ella

Por lo que he escuchado nos conocemos desde hace mucho, la forma en que me hablas es familiar me refiero a que es como le hablas a una persona cercana a ti; he logrado recordar a la mayoría de personas o cosas aunque sea un poco, pero tú, bueno tú eres otro tema y no lo entiendo enserio que no logro entenderlo, eres fabulosa, una gran persona desde que desperté me has ayudado, comencé a conocerte nuevamente a sentirme tranquilo incluso feliz cuando estoy contigo pero no logro recordarte sé que es injusto preguntarte pero… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?-

Ted, yo no… –

Perdón, no es justo que te agobie con mis problemas, pero es como si una parte de mí no quisiera recordar mientras que la otra grita que debo recordarte, que es importante, que…- no pude seguir hablando/frustrándome porque unos suaves labios me callaron mientras que sus brazos me aprisionaron inmediatamente, tarde apenas unos segundos en corresponder el beso y el abrazo, fue dulce, fue como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese esperando este momento… eso fue hasta que sentí un sabor salado en la boca

¿Por qué lloras?- apenas me separe un poco para preguntar preocupado - ¿hice algo mal?

No, lo siento yo no… –

Tranquila, respira- consolé hablando con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero tal cual mis palabra no sirvieron de nada porque se separó de mi rápidamente

No, no lo entiendes-

Explícame- dije acercándome

Lo siento, no puedo- se marchó corriendo apenas dándome tiempo para reaccionar y correr tras ella, mi mente era un caos por no hablar de mi corazón. No logre encontrarla después de eso, sentí un ligero déjà vu ante la situación.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso antes de que Ash llamara mi atención, le conté lo que paso pero sin decirle el nombre, me comprendió y aconsejo que la buscara para hablar con ella pero que esperara un poco para que yo estuviera más calmado y pensara claramente, si Ash era buena en algo era en tratar a las personas pues supo cómo calmarme.

Como ya no me sentía con ánimos después de un rato busque a los chicos para decirles que me iba, al no encontrarlos a excepción de Ash nos fuimos, le ofrecí quedarse pero no quiso dejarme, no menciono nada en todo el camino sobre lo que le conté solo se quedó con migo todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Eso me lleva a esta mañana (casi las 7 am) que desperté con Ash en mis brazos y con la mirada picara de Hayden y Grace sobre nosotros, pero no importa después de todo ellos apenas están llegando a casa y parece que su noche fue interesante.

Ahora que sepan por qué Ash y yo estamos en mi cama sin algunas prendas... bueno eso es otra historia.

* * *

Hola! se que ha pasado muchooooooo tiempo y sorpresa estoy viva!

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes enserio xc

Bueno ya casi termina el finc. 2 caps mas cuando mucho

Díganme que piensan al respecto del finc y del cap.

Saludos y Bendiciones

Chaop.


End file.
